


Beach Selfie

by Zephinne



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange 2015, M/M, happy harurinharu xmas!!, hope u will like it miss adamantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephinne/pseuds/Zephinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru are on vacation and decided to go to the beach.<br/>And Rin really likes selfies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/gifts).



Hi there! Merry HaruRinHaru Xmas!!  
I really hope you will like this little thing here xD Also, i'm sorry if the selfie thing seems random, it's just that i actually have this headcanon where Rin reeeeally enjoys taking selfies with Haru :3 And Haru of course finds it adorable.  
Anyways, i wish you have a great xmas and an amazing new year ahead of you!  
Bye <3

[](http://pt-br.tinypic.com?ref=erx7ie)


End file.
